


Anything

by fullmetalheart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Kissing, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, i havent posted a new work since february and i dont remember how to tag, in the sense that he just doesnt care, until he's embarrassed anyway, zoro also comes off as vaguely aromantic in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalheart/pseuds/fullmetalheart
Summary: “Hey,” said Luffy. “Hey, Zoro.”“What?” Zoro grumbled, settling back down against the mast and closing his eyes.“Are we together?”Zoro sighed. “I dunno. Are we?”“I don’t even know what that means.”“Then I guess we aren’t.”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 17
Kudos: 210





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've actually finished writing since March. There's just something about watching 940 episodes in under three months that makes you want to write about vaguely gay people. I don't make the rules.

It started on the _Going Merry_.

A few days had passed since they’d left the sand-covered lands of Alabasta. Luffy had shed most of the bandages he’d been wearing since then. Only the ones wrapping around his torso remained, and Chopper said that he could take them off soon. It was a sunny day – warm with a cool breeze that made for perfect napping weather. Luffy tipped his head back to the sun and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the sea and Nami’s tangerine trees. The combination was oddly pleasant, and entirely unique to the Straw Hats’ ship. Luffy decided that he liked it.

He wasn’t full of restless energy quite yet. The fight with Crocodile had scratched the itch for action that liked to get under his skin. He _was_ bored though, so he slid off his seat on the _Going Merry’s_ figurehead to find someone to entertain him.

He passed by Zoro sleeping against the mast, considered joining him for a brief moment, before shaking his head and moving on. It was perfect napping weather, but he wasn’t in the mood for it at the moment.

Chopper and Usopp were sitting together at the railing of the ship, fishing poles in hand and chattering away like a pair of seagulls. He considered joining them as well, but he had fished with them yesterday already.

Something clattered in the kitchen, which meant Sanji was getting ready to prep for dinner. The thought made Luffy’s mouth water, but his stomach wasn’t growling yet.

Nami was nowhere to be found. Luffy assumed that she was in her room drawing her maps.

That left Robin.

She was sitting on a lounge chair at the deck, eyes trained on a book. She didn’t look up as he approached, but her lips curled upwards into that small smile of hers that was already becoming a familiar sight.

“Hello, Captain,” she greeted him.

“I’m bored,” he told her. “Tell me a story.”

Robin’s smile grew slightly. She curled her knees towards her chest to make room for him at the end of her chair. Luffy sat, folding his own legs underneath himself.

“Would you like to hear about the book I’m reading?”

“Does it have a good story?”

“I believe so,” said Robin. Luffy gave her a nod, and she launched into an explanation.

She wasn’t as good as telling stories as Usopp, but she was better than the rest of the crew, and Luffy listened with unusually rapt attention as she spun a tale about a thief that stole from the rich to give to the poor.

“… the thief managed to escape without a scratch, but he lost all of the money he’d stolen.”

“What’d he do?” Luffy asked.

Robin shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t finished yet.”

“Oh.” Luffy leaned back on his hands and yawned. “I’m gonna go take a nap with Zoro then. You should tell me about it when you’re done.”

“Of course, Captain.”

Luffy stood up and stretched, arms extending above his head a bit too much to be humanly possible.

“Oh, before you go, there _is_ something I’ve been curious about.”

Luffy cocked his head in a wordless question.

“Are you and Zoro together?”

Luffy blinked at her. “What d’you mean? Zoro’s over there.” He pointed across the deck to where Zoro was sleeping the day away.

Robin laughed like he’d told a joke.

“Huh? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Captain,” she said, shaking her head. “Enjoy your nap.”

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows at her, but she had already begun reading again, so he just scratched his head before making his way over to Zoro.

He flopped down, belly first, onto Zoro’s lap.

“Oi! Seriously, Luffy?” Zoro complained, very much awake now.

Luffy laughed and rolled over to look up at him. Zoro scowled back down at him, but he was already shifting so Luffy could use his legs as a pillow more comfortably.

“Hey,” said Luffy. “Hey, Zoro.”

“What?” Zoro grumbled, settling back down against the mast and closing his eyes.

“Are we together?”

Zoro sighed. “I dunno. Are we?”

“I don’t even know what that means.”

“Then I guess we aren’t.”

Luffy thought about this for a moment, staring up at the cloudless sky.

“Do _you_ know what that means?”

All that he got in reply was a snore.

Luffy huffed, a little annoyed now. He knew that he could wake Zoro up and ask him again, but his eyelids were getting heavy, so he let them slide shut and forgot his question in the wake of a pleasant doze.

* * *

The next time Luffy thought about it, the _Going Merry_ had sunk in a funeral of blazing flames. Their crew was now carried by the _Thousand Sunny_. He gained crewmates and lost a brother. Two years of training gave him new strength to match the new scar that branded his chest. The smell of the sea and the tangerines remained constant. Luffy knew that this ship was where he belonged.

This time they were sailing away from Fishman Island. The New World was giving them a temporary reprieve from the harsh weather, and Luffy was sitting in the grass with Usopp, watching as he worked his particular magic to create smoke bombs.

“… they’re really easy,” Usopp was explaining. “All you need is some sugar and saltpeter.”

Luffy stared at him, uncomprehending, before understanding bloomed cross his face.

“Ah! So they’re mystery bombs!”

“Um. No.”

Luffy clapped his hands together.

“I’m gonna find Zoro now!” he declared; the smoke bombs were already forgotten.

The abrupt change of subject was common when talking to Luffy, so Usopp went along with it with an ease that only came with practice.

“Pretty sure he’s up in the gym training,” he told Luffy. “Y’know, it’s been two years and I still can’t tell if you guys are together.”

Suddenly, Luffy remembered his unanswered question from all that time ago.

“Hey, Usopp. What does ‘together’ mean?”

Usopp just stared at him like this was a completely unreasonable thing to ask. Luffy stared back until Usopp answered.

“It means like… you know… dating and stuff.”

Luffy’s face lit up. “Oh! I know dating! Makino told me that’s what people do when they love each other a lot.” Then Luffy frowned. “But I love _all_ of you guys a lot. So are we all together then?”

Usopp’s face turned a brilliant shade of crimson as he spluttered. “No, you idiot! You have to love someone differently to date them!”

“Huh?” Luffy wrinkled his nose. “How do you love someone differently?”

Usopp sighed in exasperation. “You just do! You’ll want to kiss them and stuff!”

“Kiss them?” Luffy asked. Usopp nodded so frantically he spilled some sugar into the grass.

Luffy propped his chin up on his hand as he considered this.

“So together means dating?”

“Uh huh.”

“And you kiss people you’re dating?”

“Yes.”

“And Zoro and I are dating?”

Usopp threw his hands up in frustration. “That’s what I was asking _you_!”

“Ohhhh,” said Luffy. He thought he got it now. “Okay! Thanks, Usopp!”

“Uh, you’re welcome?” Usopp answered, but Luffy was already scrambling to his feet and demanding food from Sanji.

* * *

Luffy cornered Zoro that night after dinner.

He found him alone on the deck. Zoro was leaning against the railing, staring out at the sea. He looked serious, but he always looked serious, so Luffy wasn’t worried. He grinned privately to himself, before leaping onto Zoro’s back with a running start.

Zoro grunted as Luffy hit his back, but he shifted to accommodate for the extra weight easily enough.

“Hi Zoro!” Luffy exclaimed, hooking his chin over Zoro’s shoulder.

“Hey Luffy,” said Zoro.

Luffy hummed. He watched the ocean with Zoro for a moment, enjoying his warmth and the way the moonlight glittered against the waves.

“We should kiss.”

 _“Huh!?”_ Zoro shook Luffy off his back, and he landed flat on his ass.

“Hey!” Luffy complained, springing back up to his feet. “What was that for?”

“You can’t just say that to people!” Zoro shouted.

He sounded embarrassed. Luffy took a moment to study his face. It was… _really_ red. Redder than Luffy had ever seen it. It made Luffy want to poke him in the cheek, so that’s what he did. Zoro smacked his hand away with a huff.

“Zorooooo,” said Luffy, dragging out the end of his name into whine.

“What?” Zoro snapped. “Why do you even _want_ to kiss?”

“Usopp said we should try it!”

Zoro stared at him. “Why would he even say that?”

“He thinks we’re together!”

The blush progressed all the way to Zoro’s ears. Luffy found this utterly fascinating.

“Why the hell would he think that?”

“Dunno!” said Luffy, grinning up at him.

Zoro stared back, before raking a hand through his hair and looking away in embarrassment.

“We can try kissing… but only if you actually want to.”

Luffy cheered. “I do!”

“Okay.”

They looked at each other.

“Hey Zoro?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you kiss someone?”

“I dunno.”

Luffy thought about it for all of two seconds. Then he gave up and just decided that he’d do whatever felt right. He was better at that anyway.

He took a step forward to close the gap between them. Their chests pressed together as Luffy reached up to take Zoro’s face between his hands. His cheeks were warm because of how much he was blushing, and Luffy squished them to watch Zoro’s lips puff out like a fish. He laughed, loud and joyful at Zoro’s expense.

“You look like a fish!”

“If you keep laughing at me, I’ll shove you into the ocean.”

“Sorry, sorry!”

Luffy used his hold on Zoro’s cheeks to bring his face down to his while he rose up on his toes to meet him halfway.

Their noses slammed into each other.

Zoro reared back, blinking rapidly as his eyes watered from the pain.

“Oi! Watch it!”

Luffy was laughing and apologizing, but he reached up to try again before Zoro could make good on his promise to toss him into the sea. This time, he tilted his head just a bit so their noses only brushed.

During dinner, Luffy had sat down next to Usopp and asked him to explain what kissing should feel like. Usopp had launched into an explanation that consisted of stolen breaths, pounding hearts, and flying sparks.

Kissing Zoro… did not feel like that.

It wasn’t _bad_. Luffy always liked touching Zoro. But it felt no different from curling up in his lap for a nap or giving him an impromptu hug from behind. Zoro’s lips were chapped against his. He was so tense that he was completely still. Luffy couldn’t help but think about how funny they must have looked at that moment, and he _really_ couldn’t help it when he started laughing again. He could feel Zoro’s growl of annoyance rumble against his chest as he shoved him away.

Luffy’s laughter cut off into a yelp as he tumbled over the railing and fell towards the sea. He could hear Zoro shout a curse before he hit the water.

When they broke the surface of the ocean together, Luffy was laughing against Zoro’s shoulder before he even managed to catch his breath.

“We’re _never_ doing that again,” said Zoro as he swam back to the ship for the two of them.

Luffy just laughed and laughed and laughed, because he knew Zoro would do anything for him – all he needed to do was ask.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from me insisting to my friends that you can like ZoLu and still headcanon Luffy as aroace because they are _clearly_ QPPs. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
